


Protective Moms at Their Best

by OnceUponATimeLover28



Category: Onceuponatime - Fandom
Genre: EmmaandReginaspyonHenryandViolet, F/F, F/M, Picnic, onceuponatime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATimeLover28/pseuds/OnceUponATimeLover28
Summary: When Henry and Violet go on a picnic, Regina just can’t resist the urge to spy on them secretly and forces Emma to come along.
Relationships: Emma Swan/Regina Mills | The Evil Queen, Henry Mills/Violet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Protective Moms at Their Best

Protective Moms at Their Best 

Regina watched as her son descended the staircase, looking all handsome in his shirt and pants that were freshly ironed. “Oh look how wonderful you look, Henry. My little prince is all grown up.” 

He turned red. “Mom! You can’t call me that in front of Violet.” 

“I know, which is why I’m going to do this now.” She pulled him close and kissed his cheek. “Have fun and be safe.” 

“Mom.” Henry rolled his eyes. “All we’re doing is having a picnic in the park. We’ll be fine.” 

Emma came into the foyer from the kitchen, carrying the picnic basket. “Here we go kid. Ham sandwiches, water bottles, fruit salad, potato chips and freshly baked cookies. All courtesy of Regina.” 

He took the basket and smiled at her. “Thanks Mom.” 

Emma ruffled his hair and then the doorbell rang. He quickly brushed his hair back to the way it was before and opened the door. “Hey,” he said. “Come on in.” 

Violet stepped inside, looking shy at the sight of her and Emma there. In an effort to make her feel more at ease, she gave her a warm smile. “Hi Violet.” 

“Hi,” she replied, also greeting Emma. Regina smiled as she noticed that Violet had on a little bit of makeup. “Are we all ready to go?” 

“Yup,” Henry answered. “I’ve got the food.” 

They turned to go and just then Emma blurted “Wait! We need to get some pictures.” 

Groaning, Henry gave them a look. “Do you have to?” 

“Yes,” she agreed, going to the living room to get her camera. “This is a moment we need to capture.” 

“After all, your first date only comes once!” Emma added. 

Rolling his eyes, him and Violet posed in front of the door, the basket balanced in between them. 

“Alright! On the count of three!” she said cheeringly. “One, two, three!” 

“Cheese,” the two teenagers said in unison, smiling. 

“Great,” she said, after she’d snapped a bunch. “Go have fun.” 

Waving goodbye, they hurried out the door. Smiling, Emma turned to her. “Wow, he’s so big now. Remember how small he used to be? Now he’s almost taller than I am.” 

“Yes,” she answered absentmindedly. As soon as she saw Henry and Violet turn the corner, she sprang into action. “Come on, quick! Before we lose them!” 

“What are you talking about?” Emma asked, alarmed when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled towards the back door. “What are we doing?” 

“Following them!” Regina answered, closing the door and locking it. “I want to keep an eye on them.” 

“Seriously? Are you out of your mind, Regina?” Emma hurried to keep up with her. “Violet’s a nice girl. Do you not trust her?” 

“Oh no, I trust her completely. It’s our son I’m concerned about.” She raced over to the front of the house and hid behind a tree, keeping some space between her and Henry and Violet. “You know how teenage boys and their hormones get. I don’t want anything to happen between them.” 

Emma shook her head and crossed her arms. “This is absolutely ridiculous. Do you know how mad he would be if he found out that we were spying on them?” 

“Which is why you’re coming along with me,” Regina pointed out. “You used to do this for a living, Emma.” 

“I was a bail bonds person... not a spy!” Emma hissed. She sighed. “Fine, but you’re taking the blame if we get caught.” 

She waved away the concern. “We won’t. Now come on! We’re going to lose them if we don’t keep going.” 

*****  
Some time later, Regina and Emma were safely hidden behind a big rose bush, watching Henry and Violet, who were a few feet away. Henry was saying something to Violet and she laughed. 

Sighing, Emma rested her chin in her hands. “They really are sweet, aren’t they?” 

“They are,” Regina agreed. She pulled a pair of binoculars from her pocket and held them up to her face. “Violet sure looks pretty.” 

Emma glanced at her and rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding me? Binoculars?” 

“I’m using them so I can see better,” Regina said. Glancing through them, her eyes widened. “Oh my god! Check it out, he’s putting his arm around her!” 

“Would you keep your voice down,” Emma muttered. “You’re going to give us away.” 

They watched in silence for a few moments. Suddenly, Regina felt herself getting teary eyed. “Do you have any Kleenex by chance?” 

The blonde glanced over. “Jesus, are you crying?” 

“I’m trying not to.” She settled for wiping her eyes with her sleeve. “It’s just that I remember changing his dirty diapers and checking for monsters under his bed so he could sleep. Soon he’ll be walking down the aisle and he’ll have another important woman in his life.” 

“Whoa, back up Regina. He hasn’t even graduated from high school yet.” Emma smiled gently at her. “But I know, he’s really grown up fast. Do you remember the time when-”

“Hang on! Something’s going on!” Regina interrupted. She blinked a few more times to make sure she was seeing clearly. “N-no... no! He’s going to kiss her!” 

“Really?” Emma peered through the bushes and sure enough, she watched as lips came together. “Wow, I feel kind of awkward watching this.” 

“HENRY!” she yelled. “I told you you’re not supposed to kiss a girl until you’re fifteen!” 

The two teenagers pulled apart automatically, looking wildly around them. 

“Nice going, Regina. You totally blew our cover,” Emma said, nudging her. “And are you crazy? No kissing until he’s fifteen?!?!?!?” 

“It can lead to other things, as you know.” Regina said. She looked over again and noticed Henry was coming this way. “Oh shoot, he’s coming over here.” 

Henry peered behind the rose bush and crossed his arms. “Oh my god. What are you guys doing here?” 

“Don’t look at me, I’m just an innocent bystander,” Emma said. She pointed to her. “It was her idea.” 

She rolled her eyes at her and turned to regard her son. “Henry, I’m so sorry. I never meant for you to find us. It was an accident-”

“You were spying on me?!?!?!” His face turned red. “How could you? Do you know how embarrassed I am right now? This was supposed to be me and Violet’s first date, and now it’s ruined.” 

“No it’s not kid. Look, as crazy as your mom is, she loves you and just wants to protect you. She’s finding it difficult to watch you grow up so fast,” Emma said. Digging into her pocket, she handed him some money. “Here. Take Violet out for ice-cream. I’ll take care of Regina.” 

“Okay.” Henry glanced at the money and then at the two of them. “Thanks.” He began to walk back to where Violet was sitting. 

Regina glared at Emma. “Seriously?!?! You just gave him money for ice-cream?” 

“Well someone had to save the day! If Snow and David did that to me, I’d be pissed.” Emma crossed her arms. “Henry’s a good kid. He knows that if he did something he shouldn’t have with Violet, we’d both kick his ass.” 

“I’d just feel better if we had had the talk with him at least.” Regina sighed. “Children need to know the consequences of what can happen after sex.”

“Oh you don’t need to worry about that, I kinda already gave it to him.” Emma smiled sheepishly. “He thought he would be too embarrassed if you gave it to him.” 

“What?!?!? Emma!” she crossed her own arms. “You had the talk without me?!?!” 

The blonde rolled her eyes. “You would’ve bought him one of those male and female anatomy kits and shown him photos of STD’s. You don’t want to scar him for life.” She pulled on her arm and they began walking. “I basically told him that when a guy’s dick enters a girl’s vagina, it can possibly result in a baby. And that if you’re not ready to raise a kid, you shouldn’t be having sex.” 

“For god sakes Emma, you’re so brutally honest.” 

“Hey, it was short and to the point. Now, let’s go home and have something to eat. I’m starving.” 

Regina hesitated, looking longingly in the direction of the ice-cream place.

“Regina,” Emma said firmly, giving her a tug on the arm. 

Sighing, Regina continued walking. 

“See,” Emma cooed. “Baby steps.”


End file.
